Juste pour cette nuit
by Chibi Mow
Summary: PWP Yaoi Tsukasa/Rui, d'après le drama. Je sais pas si ça change grand chose


Auteur : Chibi

oiAuteur : Chibi

Titre : Juste pour ce soir

Source : Hana yori dango (Juste pour info, j'ai seulement vu le drama alors désolé si tout ne correspond pas !)

Pairing : Rui/Tsukasa

Genre : OOC, PWP.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi comme d'habitude.

Note : Je répète, j'ai seulement vu le drama alors je m'excuse si ca ne correspond pas au reste !

Juste pour ce soir

Tout deux allongé sur le lit, on discutait du passé. On a énormément de bons souvenirs. On a déjà vécu tant de choses ensemble. Je crois que je peux dire qu'il est mon meilleur ami. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on est failli se battre pour une fille. Quand j'y repense, on s'est battu. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas été très sympa d'étaler la relation que j'avais avec elle comme ça. Mais je voulais qu'il fasse attention à moi. Lui, il a toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait même se qui ne s'achète pas. Je n'ai jamais réussi à attirer l'attention de la personne que j'aime alors que tout le monde le regarde lui !

Rui ?

Hm ?

Qu'est ce qu'il a de si intéressant le plafond ?

Je crois que je réfléchi trop.

Un nouveau sourire s'étendit sur son visage et je ne pu m'empêcher d'y répondre. Si seulement je pouvais passer rien qu'une nuit avec toute son attention. Mais voilà. Il y a Makino.

Je me suis toujours demandé se qu'il se passait dans ta tête.

Des choses que tu ne préférais pas connaître.

Dis toujours.

C'est des choses qui ne se disent pas.

Un rire nerveux s'échappe de ses lèvres alors qu'il s'assoit sur le lit. Puis il se tourne lentement vers moi son regard fuyant le mien.

J'aurais jamais pensé que … enfin…

Je vois.

Il fait tellement innocent dès on commence à parler de se genre de chose. Il hésite un moment avant de se rapprocher de moi.

Raconte-moi.

Je rigole. Lui raconter ? Impossible. Comment pourrais-je lui dire que c'est lui qui hante mes fantasmes depuis si longtemps. Je me rapproche de lui. A présent nos deux épaules se touchent.

Je ne pense vraiment pas pouvoir.

J'ai murmuré ces quelques mots sans le lâcher du regard. Je le vois rougir quelque peu. Il se lève d'un coup pour cacher sa gêne.

T'as déjà fait ce genre de chose ?

Hum. Et j'ai lu beaucoup de livres.

Oh !

Il commence à tourner en rond au pied du lit avant de s'asseoir au bord.

Qu'est ce qu'y passe ?

Je pose mon bras autour de ses épaules dans un mouvement rassurant. Il soupir.

Je me sens calme quand je suis avec toi.

Je ne sais comment je dois réagir. Soudain sa tête se pose sur mon épaule. Je ne bouge pas mais je sens mes joues me brûler. Je sens son souffle me caresser la peau et je me tourne lentement pour voir ses yeux se fermer. Les miens restent bloqués sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Sans que j'arrive à m'en empêcher le contact se fait entre nos lèvres. Il ne s'éloigne pas mais ouvre les yeux. Je me recule doucement.

Que… Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Je détourne le regard. Qu'est ce que je dois répondre à ça ? J'essaye de me relever mais des bras m'en empêchent. Je retombe lourdement sur le lit. Je ferme les yeux attendant les coups qui devraient pleuvoir. Mais rien ne vient. J'ouvre les yeux alors qu'il me pousse en arrière et s'assoit sur mes hanches. Quelques secondes passent avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa langue caresse mes lèvres que j'entrouvre. Je ne sais même plus si tout ça est dû à mon imagination. Je savoure seulement ce doux rêve espérant ne pas me réveiller trop tôt.

Lorsqu'il se recule se sens déjà que son contact me manque. C'est d'une voie désespérée que quelques mots franchise mes lèvres.

Laisse-moi t'aimer. Juste pour ce soir.

Comme pour me dire qu'il accepte ma demande, il s'allonge un peu plus sur moi. Alors, d'un mouvement de hanches j'échange nos positions. Je l'embrasse passionnément tout en déboutonnant sa chemise. Petit à petit son torse se dévoile sous mes doigts. Parfaitement dessiner, encore mieux que dans mes rêves. Ses mains passent sous mon T-shirt l'enlevant avec excitation. Un fois mon haut envoyé n'importe où dans la pièce, il reprit possession de mes lèvres. Son impatience habituelle se ressentait dans le moindre de ses mouvements. Déjà il s'attaquait à mon pantalon alors que mes mains n'en étaient qu'à découvrir son torse. Je suis obligé de capturer ses mains pour l'empêcher d'aller trop vite.

C'est sûrement notre seul fois alors laisse-moi prendre mon temps.

Il acquiesce. Je libère ses bras et repars à la découverte de ses muscles. Une fois que mes doigts ont appris le moindre des reliefs de son torse, mes lèvres prennent le relais. Je détache son pantalon calmement, le plus doucement possible. Tout son corps frissonne sous mes caresses.

Rui ?

Hum ?

Je sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée.

Tu veux arrêter ?

Lorsque je prononce ces quelques mots ma voie se brise. Il n'a pas le droit de me demander d'arrêter maintenant. Son regard m'interrogea totalement perdu. Il fallait que je passe à la vitesse supérieure si je voulais pouvoir terminer. Ma main caresse doucement son entrejambe. Il sursaute.

Alors ?

…

Tu veux arrêter ?

Il laisse échapper un gémissement. Se relevant quelque peu, il passe ses bras derrière ma nuque avant de m'embrasser passionnément. A bout de souffle, il se laisse tomber sur le lit.

Juste pour ce soir alors ?

Un sourire apparu sur mon visage. Mais avant que je n'aie le temps de réagir, il avait déjà échangé nos positions. Il détache mon pantalon tout en couvrant mon torse de baiser.

Mon corps bouge tout seul essayant de se coller toujours plus au sien. Il balance mon boxer en même temps que mon pantalon. J'ai du mal à imaginer que c'est ça première fois. Ses mains savent exactement où passer pour me faire perdre l'esprit.

Mes jambes accrochée autour de sa taille cherchaient à le rapprocher de moi, toujours plus. L'une de mes mains partie se perdre dans ses cheveux alors qu'il appose sa marque au creux de mon cou. Nos hanches bougeaient en rythme augmentant notre désir.

Attends !

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Je… Euh…

J'esquisse un sourire sous son air gêné. Il rigole nerveusement avant d'essayer de s'éloigner de moi mais mes jambes l'en empêche.

Je te guiderais mais me laisse pas dans cet état.

Il laisse échapper un nouveau rire nerveux mais cette fois va planquer son visage dans mon cou. Je rapproche mes hanches des siennes. Il reprend le mouvement. Très vite sa gêne est totalement partie.

Je prends ses doigts est commence à les lécher sous son regard gourmand. Son regard ne se détache même pas de mes lèvres lorsque je finis de le déshabiller. Je sens son érection pulser contre ma cuisse alors que l'impatience se fait de plus en plus sentir dans mon bas ventre. J'arrête de m'occuper de ses doigts et fait glisser sa main le long de mon torse jusqu'à les placer à l'entrée de mon intimité. Je laisse échapper un soupir.

Ca va aller ?

Je crois.

Un de ses doigts commence à caresser mon entrée. Je l'attire un peu plus à moi pour l'embrasser. C'est alors que je sens une intrusion. Mes ongles se plantent dans son dos sous la douleur. Son autre main jusqu'à lors posée sur ma hanche empoigne mon sexe. Je sursaute avant de me détendre un peu. Un second doigt me pénètre mais la douleur est moins vive. Surement grâce à sa main qui me caresse doucement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir.

Encore un ?

Hmm.

Un autre de ses doigts se fraye un chemin alors qu'il s'impatiente de plus en plus. Son mouvement s'accélère alors qu'il prend confiance en lui. Il retire ses doigts d'un seul coup et soulève mes hanches. Sa patience à atteint ses limites. Je peux sentir son pénis à mon entrée alors qu'il m'interroge du regard.

Vas-y.

Ces quelques mots murmurés le font sourire. Il me pénètre doucement. Tellement doucement que j'en arrive à me demandé si j'ai l'air si fragile. Mon visage se crispe sous la douleur se qui le fait stopper nette son mouvement. On se regarde dans les yeux sans bouger alors que j'essaye d'oublier la douleur. Une fois cette dernière passée je commence à bouger les hanches. Il laisse échappé un soupire de surprise avant de suivre mon mouvement. Ses mains se posent de nouveaux sur mes hanches les immobilisant. Faut toujours qu'il est le contrôle sur tout. Ne pouvant plus vraiment bouger, je me laisse submerger par les émotions qui me traversent. Son mouvement est à la fois doux et fort passant d'un rythme lent à un beaucoup plus rapide. Je dois me mordre la lèvre pour m'empêcher de crier. Une de ses main se pose sur mon pénis est commence à le masturber. J'essaye de nouveau de bouger les hanches afin d'amplifier le mouvement mais son autre main m'en empêche. J'entends sa respiration saccadée près de mon épaule. Mes mains cherche désespérément quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher pour m'encré dans la réalité mais c'est comme si je me sentais plus le monde qui m'entoure. Il n'y a que Tsukasa qui existe à présent. Rien que lui et moi. Lui et moi.

C'est sur cette pensée que je me libère entre ses doigts. Un mouvement de hanche plus tard, il fait de même au creux de mon intimité.

Il se retire doucement avant de s'étaler à côté de moi. Nos deux respirations sont rapides.

Lorsqu'elles se calment enfin je suis presque entrain de dormir. Je me laisse doucement sombrer dans le sommeil.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, Tsukasa est déjà habillé et prêt à partir. Je me relève doucement encore un peu dans un autre monde. Une grimace passe sur mon visage alors que je m'assois enfin.

C'est douloureux ?

Un peu. Mais ça me prouve que c'était pas un rêve.

Hmm.

Un silence pesant s'installe entre nous. Est-ce qu'il regrette ? Je baisse la tête. Il y a comme un malaise entre nous maintenant. Je n'aurais surement jamais du lui demander quelque chose comme ça.

J'entends la porte de la chambre calqué. Je relève la tête mais à présent la chambre est déserte.

Après tout c'était juste pour cette nuit.

Fin

Je sais c'est super triste.

Désolé.

Chibi


End file.
